Disaster
by MissLawlipop
Summary: Light has put his career as Kira on hold until he can get his emotions in check. That is, until the plane they are on nose dives into the Atlantic Ocean. Will Light ever get a chance to tell L how he really feels? LxLight Pairing. There may be other pairings in future chapters. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my second attempt at a story, but this time, I actually know where the plot is heading! If you like this chapter, please let me know so I can continue.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or any of the characters.**

* * *

Disaster

On the airplane, flying west from England, sat the Great Detective L, with his current Kira suspect, Light Yagami. L, perched in his chair, was contemplating what dessert he would prefer. _Strawberry cheesecake or banana cream pie?_ Deciding on the second option, he flagged down the flight attendant to order. They were heading for Canada to work on a case since the Kira case had been dead for quite a while. L refused to leave Light Yagami unattended until he was 100% certain he wasn't Kira. And since Light was always complaining about how bored he was, L decided he may as well start on new cases. With or without Lights help.

Finally, after waiting a full two minutes, the flight attended approached the detective and took his order of banana cream pie.

"Will you tell me exactly where we are heading, Ryuuzaki? I figure we are flying West towards Canada." Light asked slightly annoyed that he had been kept in the dark for so long.

"I cannot reveal that information at this time. You will see when we get there," L said looking towards the ceiling, "until the you must be patient, Light-kun".

Crossing his arms and leaning back, he sighed._ If I keep pressing him, it will just cause an unwanted argument. But I will get an answer out of him sooner than later._ With that in mind, Light Yagami drifted to sleep.

* * *

_Laying on the bed in complete darkness, I felt movement. Someone coming closer to me. Cuddling? Warmth. This person was warm._

_"Light-kun."_

_Recognizing the voice immediately I turned around coming face to face with a dark haired detective. Even though it is pitch black, I can see his eyes perfectly._

_Next thing I know, we are floating. In the sky, stars are everywhere, lighting up the sky so I could see the detective better. He looks extraordinary. Pale soft skin, deep, dark eyes, silky hair framing his perfectly shaped face._

_"L," I breathe, leaning in. I don't think, I just do. And I close the small distance between our lips._

* * *

Jolting awake, Light realizes he is unfortunately, still on the plane.

"How long was I out?" he asked the detective while in the midst of a stretch. He figured he had been sleeping around 40 minutes.

"53 minutes and," he looks at his watch, "46 seconds."

Sighing once again, Light goes into thinking mode. _Why must I have the hots for _Ryuuzaki_, of all people. I even put my role as Kira on hold until I can get my emotions in check. For the love of all holy, I need to step up. I'm a man. A good-looking one at that. I'm confident, good-looking and a genius. I need to stop acting like a little schoolgir-_

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are going through slight turbulence. Please return to your seats and fasten your seat belts," said the assumed flight attendant.

Light looked at Ryuuzaki hoping he wasn't showing the discomfort he was currently feeling. He never liked planes. Suddenly, there was a large bump followed by many smaller ones. People were starting to panic and the plane was getting increasingly loud. Ryuuzaki looked over and I noticed he had a strange glint in his eye. _Fear?_ The oxygen masks fell and the flight attendant once again spoke up.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please put the oxygen masks firmly over your nose and mouth and breath normally. Lean forward with your face between your knees and feet firmly planted on the ground."

At that announcement, the noise on the plane someone managed to get increasingly louder still. Five seconds after that, the passengers felt the plane taking a nose dive. L, looking out the window, with a somehow calm look on his face - save for that glint in his eye - noticed they were in fact, over the Atlantic Ocean with no land in site. Save for the very few islands floating about.

Sighing, L took the foetal position as was told and spared a glance at Light. To put it simply, Light looking absolutely horrified. "Light-kun, we will be crashing into the Atlantic Ocean. I will ensure your safety."

_Do I look that frightened?_ Light thought. By this time, the plane was bouncing and what sounded like loud cracking noises were sounding throughout the plane. He decided to take a chance to peak out the window. Instantly he saw flames and debris falling from the plane. It was difficult for him to keep his head up with all the bumping, so he closed his eyes and hoped to anyone listening he would survive this crash. _If I survive this, I will tell Ryuuzaki how I feel._

Suitcases, bags, pillows, shoes, purses, everything on the plane, were flying every which way throughout the plane. Many people were knocked unconscious from giant suitcases. The last thing L remembered before being ejected from the plane was a giant cracking noise, followed by a rush of freezing air.

Light on the other hand, had fainted long before he was ejected.


	2. Chapter 2

Disaster

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or any of the characters.**

* * *

L was startled awake the moment he hit the water. Fortunately, the seats had a flotation device in them so they wouldn't sink. Coming to his senses from his state of shock, he looked over to see Light floating alongside him, looking rather pale. He had a large gash on his neck, but luckily it didn't hit any major arteries from what L could tell. His legs were dangling in the water from the chair and head tilted back, out cold. Scanning himself quickly to search for any damages, he found he had a large gash in his wrist from the handcuffs. Looking down to his side, he was rather disturbed to see a sharp piece of metal sticking out. His shirt was torn directly down the middle with a good amount of gashes showing. He was awake just long enough to make sure he and Light were in decent condition before he once again fell unconscious.

* * *

Light woke up feeling like he got hit by a train. Keeping his eyes closed he remembered what had happened. _On the plane, Ryuuzaki sitting next to me, screams, suitcases, darkness._ Shooting his eyes open, he looked around. The sun blinding him, he struggled to take in his surroundings. Coming more to his senses, he looked next to him seeing Ryuuzaki still sitting in the planes chair, not moving. Panicking, he tried to stand up realizing he too, in fact, was still strapped tight to the planes chair. Hit with a sudden wave of nausea, he emptied his stomach to the sand next to him. _Sand?_ Closing his eyes for a couple seconds, he took a deep breath and opened them.

He was in the sand, that much was certain. Looking to his right, he could see the ocean. To his left were bushes with steep rocks further in. In front of him were people. Some obviously dead, while some were actually walking around like they hadn't just almost died. It was a disturbing sight. There were limbs floating in the water - which had a slight red hue. Suitcases were scattered about in the sand and every now and again, you would see a lone shoe. Closer towards the ocean were metal pieces which Light assumed belonged to the plane. _That damn plane that almost got me killed!_ He didn't know what he was accomplishing by looking at his surroundings but decided that now was a better time than ever to unstrap himself to check on Ryuuzaki.

Unstrapping himself with lightening speed, he jumped over to where Ryuuzaki was. Feeling for a pulse, he found it was surprisingly strong considering what they went through. Quickly looking him over, he found a piece of metal sticking out of his side. He found several smaller cuts on his, _surprisingly toned_, torso. One of his sleeves was sliced off from the upper arm down and his jeans looked like a lion had tried to shred them. Lastly, he noticed he had a rather large gash from where the cuffs were digging into his skin. With the last amount of strength he had, he unstrapped Ryuuzaki and pulled him to a tree with plenty of shade to protect him from the harsh sun.

Finally sinking to the ground, he observed himself. He could feel a large cut on his neck and a strong headache approaching. He then realized the crash must have been loud enough to hinder his hearing for the time being. He could faintly hear ocean waves and birds nearby. The people he saw were either sitting, or searching through the very few suitcases that washed up. _If not for the fact I survived a tragic plane crash, this could be rather peaceful. Save for the excruciating pain._ Leaning with his back on the tree, he thought he may as well let the detective sleep while he can. And with that, he fell unconscious.

* * *

Deep in the bushes watching the entire episode with a look of pure amusement on his face was a man dressed entirely in black. "Teheheh, this should be interesting. What do you think my little sheep?" he asked looking over to his pet.

* * *

**A/N: I posted two chapters today but don't count on me doing that too often. I will post as often as I can, but I am very busy. Please let me know what you think and if I should continue! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Disaster

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or any of the characters.**

* * *

"Sir? Sir. _Sir_. **SIR**."

Jolting awake from his sleepless state, Light looked up to a man crouched in front of him. He had longish black hair and cracked glasses. His shirt was nowhere in sight and he had a large gash going horizontal across his stomach.

"Can I help you?" Light asked, sounding calm when in fact, he was anything _but_ calm.

"Everyone is gathered on the main part of the beach," he stated pointing to a small group of people. "We want you two to join us so we can talk about what to do from here. I'm Mikami," he greeted, holding out his hand to help Light up.

Light took his hand and stood up. "I'm Light. This is Ryuuzaki," he gestured to the unconscious figure on the ground. _Might as well stay on every ones good side while we are here. They could be psychotic for all I know._ "We will join in a short while. I will wake Ryuuzaki and be there shorty. I can't very well leave him here," he stated, hoping he didn't notice the handcuffs.

"When you are ready, join us. Until then we will be bandaging up peoples wounds. Unless you want me to bring some of the supplies we found over here and I'll bandage you?" He asked hopefully, while shooting Light what he thought was supposed to be a seductive look but looked more like a cat in heat.

"That is quite alright. We will be there shortly."

"See you then," Mikami said walking off.

* * *

"Wake up Ryuuzaki. We need to tend to your wounds. Ryuuzaki. Ryuuzaki. _Ryuuzaki_, wake up. Wake _up!_"

"I am awake Light-kun," he sighed, "Please remove your hands from my shoulders," he said slowly getting up and opening his eyes. Looking around, he quickly observed the island and turned to Light. "Light-kun, how long have I been unconscious?"

"Since we got to the island which was about 2 hours ago. My watch is broken so I don't know the exact time."

L slowly started getting to his feet when he suddenly had a wave of dizziness hit him. Light rushed over to catch him from falling. Grabbing under L's arms, he hoisted him to a standing position.

"Ryuuzaki, you need to take it easy. If you haven't yet noticed, we've been in a plane crash. You are wounded. We need to get to the rest of the group." he pointed towards a group of 6 people. "Come on, I'll help you walk."

"I am capable of walking on my own Light-kun." he replied stubbornly, walking ahead with a slight limp.

* * *

Reaching the group on what Mikami called "the main beach", they stood relatively close to each other to hide the chain dangling between them. Mikami was bandaging a young lady who looked to be about 20 with long brown hair. She did not look in good condition. A blonde boy - who looked like a woman - was bandaging a teenager with redish brown hair and - were those goggles on his head? Sitting off to the side was a teenage boy with pure white hair, next to him, a man with black hair that looked freakishly similar to Ryuuzaki. They had obviously already bandaged each other up already. They didn't look nearly as injured as the others.

Light started rummaging through the 2 suitcases that were near them, both containing what could be used as medical supplies. There was some gauze, rope, string, a rather large bottle of whiskey, shredded pieces of clothing, some energy bars that were very soggy, 2 drenched blankets and a small pocket knife. Light took a couple strips of gauze, some shredded clothing, and the bottle of whiskey and headed back to where Ryuuzaki was "observing" people.

"Ryuuzaki, sit. We need to bandage you up. Starting with that piece of metal in your side."

Holding out his hand for the gauze, Ryuuzaki replied, "I can do that myself, thank you Light-kun".

Whipping away the gauze from Ryuuzaki's searching hands, Light responded with, "Not this time Ryuuzaki. You could pass out and cause even further damage to yourself. Let me."

Sighing, Ryuuzaki let him do what had to be done. It was the most logical option after all. So he laid down in the sand, removed his shirt and took a deep breath preparing for the pain that was to come.

Light may have looked calm, but once again, he was not. Every time he saw Ryuuzaki in the shower he had to look away to hide that God forsaken blush, but now that Ryuuzaki was laying there in front of him, looking extremely vulnerable, he couldn't look away. Partly because he wasn't used to seeing Ryuuzaki's body for so long and partly because he needed to bandage him. Preferably before Ryuuzaki realized something was wrong.

"Ryuuzaki, I'm going to count to three and then pull it out. Ready?"

He just grunted in response.

"One..Two..Three!" At that, he yanked it out as fast as he could. Seeing the blood starting to ooze out, he started feeling slightly nauseous again. _I've seen blood before, so why am I so disgusted right now? I've certainly seen worse. Is it because it is Ryuuzaki?_ Taking the whiskey, he poured it on the open wound and quickly placed the shredded clothing over it, putting just the right amount of pressure on it. Sparing a glance at Ryuuzaki, he was shocked beyond words to see him staring at the sky with no ounce of pain on his face what-so-ever.

Little did Light know that L was in his own world trying to cope with the pain. _Well that was uncomfortable. That banana cream pie must have been one of the best I've eaten. It had just the right amount of cream. Although, it could have had slightly more bananas._ Looking at Light, he realized that he had already moved on to the deeper cuts that were on his torso.

After about 15 minutes of bandaging Ryuuzaki up, Light was about to start on himself when Ryuuzaki snatched the items away from him. "I will take care of this part Light-kun. Please tilt your head to the right."

Deciding it would be a lot easier for Ryuuzaki to do it, he tilted his head as asked. Not 3 seconds later, he felt whiskey being poured on his neck. Giving a hiss of pain he shot a dangerous glare to Ryuuzaki who only shrugged in response. Finally, he felt the gauze being placed on his neck with gentle care and to his horror, he shivered with the contact. Either Ryuuzaki didn't notice or he didn't comment. He was hoping on the first option.

Finally after all the major wounds were all bandaged up, they both looked up to see the other members waiting rather patiently. Except the blonde who just had to point out the obvious.

"What's with the handcuffs?"


	4. Chapter 4

Disaster

**A/N: By the way, if anyone has any questions or anything, let me know. I'm new to this, so let me know how I'm doing. I welcome criticism!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or any of the characters.**

* * *

Light and Ryuuzaki shared a look before Ryuuzaki replied with, "We are handcuffed for research purposes. We are unable to go into further detail."

"Besides, that isn't important right now. We need to get to a water source before we do anything else," Light added, "but I guess we should properly introduce ourselves seeing as we don't know how long we will be stranded here. I'm Light."

Going around the circle like it was some kind of ridiculous support group, the blonde decided he would go next. "I'm Mello."

"Matt," the red head with the goggles said looking as bored as ever.

"I've introduced myself to everyone but you," he pointed to Ryuuzaki. "I'm Mikami."

The girl next to him looking awfully pale said weakly, "I'm Sophie."

When it got to the man with black hair that looked similar to Ryuuzaki, he stated, "I'm Rue. This is Near." he gestured to the teen with white hair.

Near continued to stare at the ocean as if nothing particularly interesting were going on.

"I'm Ryuuzaki. I see no point in having idle chit-chat so we should go search for that water source now," he said impatiently.

"Wait just one second. Are you two related?" Mello pulled Rue and Ryuuzaki close together to study their features.

"No, Rue and I are not related. Shall we go?" he said slouching away from the group.

"Maybe we should split up? One group stay here and search through the remaining luggage and the other group search for water?" Mikami suggested.

"Very well. Light-kun, Matt, Mello and I will search for water. The rest will remain here. Does that sound reasonable?" Ryuuzaki said stopping in his tracks, not bothering to turn around.

"Well actually, I would like to go with your group in search of water." Mikami said stubbornly while practically eating Light with his eyes.

"You seem like you know quite a bit, Mikami. It would be best for someone with that knowledge to remain here on the beach." Light said hoping Mikami would get the hint that he wasn't interested.

Mikami just nodded and wandered off toward the shore where debris from the plane had washed up. Sophie, Rue and Near following closely behind.

With that, the four grabbed some medical supplies and headed toward the bushes.

* * *

To Light, it seemed like they were just taking a hike through the woods. There was grass up to their knees surrounding them. The tree's looked very large and were relatively old. You could smell the ocean from just about anywhere they went. Another good thing was that there were berries - lots of them. Raspberries, blueberries and sometimes even the odd strawberries you would see. Other than that, there wasn't much else going for them. The only tracks they had come across were rabbits. It was a good thing there was life on this island or they may have had to live on berries, which wouldn't have good results for their health.

L was very pleased with the discovery of all the berries and was happily picking away at them while walking through the bush.

It seems Matt was the only person reasonable enough to leave tracks behind to know which way they came. Every couple of trees they would pass, he would put a mark on it. He was also tearing small pieces of the ripped clothing he brought along with him and leaving them along the ground just to make sure they didn't get lost. He wasn't an expert when it came to tracking, but he wasn't concerned either. He was more concerned about the blonde in front of him complaining about _everything._

Mello, at the moment was complaining about how he had something sharp sticking in his calf. "I never liked hiking and this just pisses me off even more! Can you guys wait just _one second_ so I can see what the hell is in my calf?!" he wasn't shouting, but he was definitely making enough noise to annoy the two elders walking in front of him.

Light stopped abruptly in his tracks, in turn casing Ryuuzaki to stop. "Wait. I think I hear something. It sounds like a waterfall." Light started walking toward the sound with fierce determination. After practically jogging toward the sound, they came upon an open cave.

The entrance was about the size of a house, so you could clearly see what was in there. If you looked to the right in the cave, you could see a rather small waterfall. But there it was, fresh water. Mello and Matt both took off to the water. Light wanted to go along with them but was stopped when L didn't move. "Light-kun, it is good we have found a water source, but have you stopped to look around the cave?" With that, Light looked around and was relatively shocked to find skeletons. Human skeletons to be exact. Sure, there were smaller bones that most likely belonged to smaller animals, but there were human remains. _Human. Remains._ It was very unlikely the water had any blood in it considering it's constantly moving, so they didn't need to worry about that. The thing that concerned Light the most was how the others would react to finding this. They were obviously going to be spending most of the time in the cave until they were rescued, so these corpses had to be moved. These people had obviously died here on this island and the others will most definitely panic. "Ryuuzaki, we need to move these corpses before we bring the others here. It will just cause a panic." Light suggested.

Both Ryuuzaki and Light looked towards the waterfall to see Matt and Mello standing there staring at the corpses. It was an odd sight. Matt looked like he would vomit at any given moment and Mello looked like he had seen this a hundred times before. Light sighed,_ well, at least we won't need to worry about them panicking._

"We must take the corpses outside and hide them. We don't want the others to panic." Ryuuzaki said to Matt and Mello. "We will burn them when we have the time."

"There is no way in hell I'm touching those!" Mello yelled.

"Look, I brought some torn clothing from the luggage. We can use them as gloves to move them. Come on Mello, help me with this one," Matt said.

Sighing, Mello walked over to Matt and grabbed the make-shift gloves. "You owe me," he told Matt glaring at him.

Light and Ryuuzaki both took some gloves and grabbed the bones. The smell was _revolting_. Light had to stop himself from vomiting countless times and by the time most of the skeletons were removed, Light was sweating and cursing under his breath. _This is nonsense! I shouldn't need to be doing this! I'm Kira for gods sake!_ To say he was angry was an understatement.

Ryuuzaki showed no sign of discomfort what-so-ever. Matt looked very pale and Light remembered seeing him vomit a couple times. Mello looked disgusted and held the bones as far away from himself as possible. Light resisted the urge to laugh at the way Mello not only looked like a woman, but acted like one as well.

Finally after about 40 minutes of moving the corpses outside the cave and hiding them the best they could, they decided they should probably head back before it got too dark. The sun was starting to set and if they hurried fast enough, they would make it back to the main beach just in time. Reluctantly leaving the water, they trudged back through the bush the way they came.


	5. Chapter 5

Disaster

**A/N: I had a question from someone asking if the characters should know each other but in this story, they don't. The only people who know each other are Light and L, and Near and Rue. Also, I think it's about time I changed the rating since the gore. It's probably a little late for that but, it will be going up to M next chapter. Also, there are spoilers for L's name here.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or any of the characters.**

* * *

The walk back to the main beach was uneventful. Silence issued among the four as they trudged through the forest. Ryuuzaki decided to break that silence. "Matt, there was no need to leave tracks. I have a very good sense of direction." Nobody responded and Ryuuzaki just shrugged. They were all very tired. After all, it's not every day you end up washed on a beach after surviving a plane crash.

Finally they reached the main beach and were happy to see a fire had already been lit. _Mikami was more useful than I thought._ Light stretched his shoulders and finally after what seemed like walking for days, he gracefully sat himself on the sand, not caring in the least if that was what Ryuuzaki had in mind. They were gone for most likely around 3 hours. Mikami and the others had actually accomplished quite a bit in that short amount of time.

Beside the fire, the rest of the luggage they managed to scavenge was there. There were two relatively large blankets placed on the sand that were to be used as blankets. Ryuuzaki struggled to hold back a disgusted shiver from the thought of laying next to someone other than Light, let alone sleeping. Unfortunately, he knew he would need some rest tonight for the trek to the cave in the morning. Thankfully they had also found 2 and a half water bottles to last them until tomorrow so they had to make it last if they wanted the strength. Other than that, there wasn't much else they found. There were only 3 backpacks with what could be used as more medical supplies. "Ryuuzaki?"

Coming to his senses from his daydream, Ryuuzaki glanced over to Light who had an annoyed expression on his face. "Sorry, Light-kun?"

Sighing, Light said, "We were discussing who will be the first person to be on the look out for the night and I volunteered you. Seeing as you're an insomniac." He hissed the last part. Light never enjoyed the way Ryuuzaki seemed to stay up at all hours of the night. He didn't need a reason why it bothered him, it just _did._

"Very well. I will go first but we will all need rest tonight if we want to make it to the cave tomorrow therefore, I require rest as well." Ryuuzaki said assuming Light, Matt or Mello had already filled in the others about the cave they found.

* * *

L was staring at the night sky looking at the stars while the others slept. The stars were brighter than he'd ever seen. It was a lovely sight. He was sitting next to Light away from most of the others. He didn't like the situation they were in. He honestly thought if it were just him and Light, he would have been fine. But he knew nothing about the others, and that put him on edge. He could tell it was effecting Light as well.

Light couldn't sleep. He was either having nightmares, or better yet, intimate dreams involving a certain detective. So he watched the detective. He watched him looking at the stars with fascination. _He's even more gorgeous in the moonlight. Ugh, the things I would do to him!_ Holding back a moan at the images flashing through his mind, he tried sleeping again.

L knew Light was up. He felt him watching him. What he didn't know, was why. _If Light-kun were Kira, he could easily kill me on this island and be done with it. Is that why he is staring at me? Planning my demise? There is a 78 percent chance that if Light-kun is Kira, he will murder me on this very-_

"Ryuuzaki?"

Ryuuzaki stopped his train of thought and looked over to Light. "Yes, Light-kun?"

"What are you thinking about?"

Ryuuzaki gave Light a confused look but decided to tell him the truth. "I am calculating the likelihood of you murdering me on this island, Light-kun. If you are Kira, that is."

Light sighed angrily and sat up. "Kira has stopped Ryuuzaki. There is no reason for you to be paranoid any longer. Besides, even if I were Kira, you're my friend. I wouldn't do anything to hurt you."

Looking deep into Light's eyes, Ryuuzaki tried to find anything to tell him that Light was lying. But he found nothing. _He has always been a rather talented actor. He hasn't pulled the friend card before though._

"You should go to sleep Light-kun. You will need the energy come tomorrow."

"I can't sleep. And I want to talk to you. We haven't had a chance to talk about our predicament since we crashed here. I feel like something is off. I can't put my finger on it, but I feel like something isn't right here." Light admitted.

"I agree Light-kun. After finding the cave, I've come to the conclusion that there is a rather strong possibility of other humans on this island. There seems to be some man-made mechanisms camouflaged in the bushes." Ryuuzaki spoke with his thumb in his mouth, eyes to the sky.

Light wasn't listening to a word Ryuuzaki was saying. He couldn't help but stare at those lips. _What has gotten into me? It must be the stress of the crash. Of course. There is no other explanation._

"Light-kun. You are staring at my mouth."

Snapping out of his daze, Light quickly came up with a lie, "I'm wondering why your thumb is always at your lips." _Well that was the worst possible lie I've ever come up with._

Ryuuzaki gave him a confused look, and pulled his thumb away from his mouth. He licked his lips and looked back to the sky. "Go to sleep, Light-kun."

Light watched Ryuuzaki's tongue flick out to lick his lips. And that was it. He knew he needed to look away if he wanted to stay in control of his body. So he said a quick good night and placed his head on his make-shift pillow. Soon enough, he managed to fall asleep.

* * *

Ryuuzaki continued his watch until he heard someone moving. He looked up to find Rue sitting up staring at him. He put on his blank face and stared back until Rue slowly stood up and stalked towards him. Leaning down, Rue whispered in Ryuuzaki's ear, "My turn Lawlipop." Feeling the hot breath on his neck, Ryuuzaki's eyes went slightly wide. He knew he mean't it was his turn to keep watch, but he couldn't help but feel like he was implying something else. He tried not to show the shock of being called Lawlipop. _That is awfully close to my real name. There is only a 1.7 percent chance he knows my real is no need to get paranoid over such a small percentage._ Getting into a more reasonable position for sleeping, he shot one last glance at Rue and turned the opposite way. He fell asleep the instant his head hit the sand.


	6. Chapter 6

Disaster

**A/N: Just to clear a few things up, Mikami doesn't know anything about the Death Note. This is an AU so a lot of the stuff in Death Note don't apply to this story. Also, please let me know if you want me to continue. There are only a few reviewers so far and I'm kinda losing my enthusiasm. I honestly don't like the way I write, so any feedback is greatly appreciated!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or any of the characters.**

* * *

Light awoke to the sound of people talking rather loudy. He opened his eyes and peered around to see where the noise was coming from. Glancing to his right, he saw Mikami, Mello and Matt standing around that girl. _Sophie was it?_ Listening into the conversation he heard Mikami exclaim, "Well we can't just leave her here!" Ignoring their conversation for a moment, he looked over to Ryuuzaki on his left. Ryuuzaki had his thumb in his mouth looking back from Rue to Near. Near was by the shore looking out at the ocean and Rue was watching the scene go down with a blank face.

"Ryuuzaki, what's going on?"

Without looking away from Rue, Ryuuzaki said, "Sophie has died in her sleep. It would seem she could not withstand the blood loss."

Getting up, Light realized the situation and joined in the conversation that was quickly turning into an argument. "Listen! Mikami, I know you two had gotten somewhat close but we don't have time to bury her. Mello, Matt, come help me pack everything. You too Near and Rue!" He called back walking toward the luggage, tugging Ryuuzaki along.

* * *

When everything was packed and everyone was ready to head out, Light glanced back to the dead Sophie. Mikami had obviously taken it upon himself to put flowers around her with a few of her belongings as well. He hadn't known her for very long so he wasn't mourning. Sure, it was upsetting, but now they had to move on.

Moving into the bushes with Light and Ryuuzaki leading, they ran into a slight problem. Most of the surrounding trees were marked. Matt had marked the ones leading to the cave, but definitely not this many. Also, the little pieces of cloth he left on the path were missing. They were all gone. He remembered seeing Matt make sure they were tucked deep enough so they wouldn't blow away. Something was wrong. And Ryuuzaki and Light both had the same fear. There were indeed people on this island, and they were not looking for friends.

Light, thinking of anything to change the track of their thoughts said, "It's okay. Ryuuzaki knows which way the cave is. He was a photographic memory. Right, Ryuuzaki?"

"That is correct Light-kun. Let us be on our way."

Mikami, Rue and Near all brushed it off, but Matt and Mello were starting to piece together the pieces. They wouldn't dare speak of it to the rest of the group because they knew they would panic. It was a surprise they didn't panic when Sophie died. Well, Mikami took it rather hard, but the other two seemed relatively calm.

"We should get lots of berries to bring to the cave. Who knows when we will be able to get anything else?" Rue suggested. He went to pick some bright red berries when Ryuuzaki spoke up.

"Be careful Rue. Those berries are poisonous. If ingested they could cause vomiting, convulsions, liver failure and in extreme cases, death. We need to be careful to choose the correct berries. Try to avoid berries on vines as those are more than likely poisonous. Most berries that are blue or black in colour are safe."

With that, he went to a small bush that had small black berries on them. "These, are safe." He said as he tossed the berry into his mouth.

* * *

Finally reaching the cave, they all went towards the waterfall and took a drink.

"Wow. This is a much better cave than I imagined!" Mikami exclaimed with a giant grin on his face. Setting down his backpack, he continued looking around and saw the small animal bones that the others left. After all, it would be best to let them know that wildlife did indeed live here. "So animals are on this island. I guess that's a good thing."

Near and Rue walked toward the opening of the cave telling the others they were going to get more berries and hopefully other food.

Matt and Mello decided to rest a bit by the waterfall. Setting the luggage down they both got into a conversation rather quickly. They seemed like they had known each other for a while rather than meeting just yesterday.

Mikami decided to make his move on Light at that moment. "So Light, where are you from?"

"Japan. My friend and I were flying to Canada to continue to conduct research. We really should set up camp. Who knows how long we'll be here until we are rescued."

"We need to build a large fire outside. Large enough to see from the sky or ocean in case help is on the way. Light-kun, please follow me." Ryuuzaki tugged Light away from Mikami. _What is this feeling? Am I..Jealous? Jealous that Mikami was speaking to Light-kun?_ Shrugging that off, he said, "Mikami, you should build a smaller fire inside." With that, he stepped out of the cave with Light in tow.

* * *

The gathering of materials for the larger fire was rather quiet. Both were in deep thoughts about the events taking place. Light thinking about how Mikami still hadn't seem to get the hint, and L thinking about why he was feeling jealous. Deciding to break the silence before he got even more angry than he already was, Light said, "Ryuuzaki, are we going to be taking these handcuffs off? I mean, it's going to be pretty difficult to survive here with these on."

"I apologize Light-kun. But that is not possible. First off, I have lost the key. And second, even if I did indeed have the key, I cannot trust you to be wandering on your own." He glanced around. "For all I know, this could be part of Kiras plan to have me murdered." He whispered that last part even though he knew nobody was listening in.

"I'm not Kira, Ryuuzaki." Light sighed feeling annoyed. "You're my friend. I care about you too much to hurt you!" Looking away, Light felt a blush rise to his cheeks. With that, he started gathering dead leaves and wood even faster. "Hurry up Ryuuzaki, we need to head back."

_Light-kun cares about me? No. He is lying. As much as I wish it were true, I am certain he would never tell me something so personal. But then, why is he changing the subject so suddenly? Light-kun is my first friend. I truly want him to care about me._

Little did Light and Ryuuzaki know that someone deeper in the bush had heard their entire conversation.

* * *

Reaching the cave, Light and Ryuuzaki both noticed that everyone was back except Rue and Near. Matt and Mello were sitting by the fire organizing the luggage while Mikami was drinking from the fountain. They had a very small stash of berries from when they picked them on the way to the cave. They were all starving but knew that should keep as much food as they could until they found a better source.

Both Light and Ryuuzaki piled the larger logs on the ground. They would make the fire tomorrow when it was lighter. The day had gone by very quickly and now the sun was starting to set.

Just then, Rue and Near walked in carrying quite a bit of berries. They even had coconuts! Well, they had 2 coconuts anyways. Which was much better than nothing. _More useful than I thought._ Light decided to speak up. "Alright. We need to limit the amount of berries we have daily. Tomorrow, Ryuuzaki and I will be building the larger fire outside. The rest of you should try and make some sort of weapons so we can hunt." He sighed that last part. He knew he was starting to sound like a savage, but what other choice did they have?

"Who makes you the leader, huh?" Rue asked with a very odd glint in his eye. It looked exactly like he was trying to pick a fight.

"I'm not trying to be the _leader_ Rue. This isn't some game. I'm just offering some suggestions."

"Well I'll take it upon myself to make sure everybody is working hard. If anyone slacks off, they gotta answer to me! Right, Near?" He looked at Near and winked.

Near looked around at the others and than stared straight at Ryuuzaki and nodded slowly. He then got up and walked to the waterfall.

Shaking off the odd feeling Ryuuzaki got, he proceeded to drag Light to the blankets that were now laid out and sat down. "I have a bad feeling about Near, Light-kun. He hasn't spoken once since we arrived." He whispered in Light's ear.

"You're paranoid Ryuuzaki. Let them be. We should get rest for tomorrow." Light whispered back.

Mikami realized then that it was his turn to keep watch for the first couple hours. Sighing, he got up and sat by the opening of the cave while the others started making their way to their make-shift beds.


	7. Chapter 7

Disaster

**A/N: I am having a bit of a hard time with the writing. I'm trying to update as much as I can, but I feel like my writing is that of a 10-year-old's. So it's quite hard to want to continue the story. But, I will make it interesting and finish it if it is the last thing I do! Also, I will be starting a new story. But I won't be posting it until I am done writing it. I find writing a chapter and posting it right after, is not very fulfilling.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or any of the characters.**

* * *

Around 2:00am it was Light's turn to keep watch. He didn't mind doing so because he got to see the detective sleep. Which was a very rare sight. So there he sat beside Ryuuzaki watching him sleep. He knew he was supposed to be watching the cave entrance, but honestly, he couldn't care less. If something or someone were to come into the cave, his instincts would kick in.

This was only the third time Light saw Ryuuzaki sleeping. He was interested in seeing what kind of dreams the detective had. With his job, it wouldn't be surprising if he had nightmares. But this might be the only chance to see real emotions on his face, even if he is unaware of them, Light thought. So he watched. And finally, after a long while, he realize Ryuuzaki was indeed having a dream.

"ight-kun. Please." Ryuuzaki mumbled, his eyelids fluttering slightly. His brow then creased and he opened his mouth with a quiet gasp.

Light stared. Without any shame, he watched Ryuuzaki have his dream. It would seem he was having a nightmare about Light. Or, if Light looked to the dirtier side of things, it could have been a sexual dream with him and Light. He really hoped he was right about the second option.

Ryuuzaki started moaning. Whether a pained moan or a pleasured one, which ever one it was, it managed to wake him up. Ryuuzaki, being the odd ball that he is, didn't wake up like normal people. He simple opened his eyes fully and took half a second to focus on the face above him. It seemed like he had been up the entire time. But Light then noticed that his cheeks were very slightly red.

"Light-kun. Why are you watching me sleep?" Ryuuzaki asked.

Thinking of a lie that wasn't 100% completely a lie, he responded with, "I noticed you were having a nightmare. I was just about to try and wake you."

"A nightmare." Ryuuzaki echoed barely being heard by Light.

"Was it something else, Ryuuzaki?"

"No, you are right Light-kun. It was a nightmare."

With that, he flipped over, draping the chain over his body and quickly fell back asleep.

* * *

Later that morning, the first people to wake up was Rue and Near. They seemed to do everything together. It didn't even seem like they were close to each other, but still, they were always together.

Light had went back to sleep at around 4:00 waking up Mello for his time to keep watch. And after that, it was Ryuuzaki's turn who got up to keep watch at 6:00.

Ryuuzaki watched as Rue motioned Near to go wait outside the cave for him. _He obeys him like he is a dog._ Ryuuzaki thought as Near walked outside. Rue than cast his glance at Ryuuzaki for the first time that morning and walked toward him. "Lawlipop! Good morning!" He announced with a giant grin.

"Please refrain from calling me that." Ryuuzaki said with a very slight glare.

Ignoring him, Rue took some berries out of his pocket and said with a slight bow, "Here Lawlipop. Breakfast in bed for you." He winked and walked out the cave.

Looking down at the berries in his hand, he recognized them as black nightshade berries. _These are poisonous. The odds of him pointing out 2 poisonous berries are very slim. He must know more than he lets on._ Walking over towards the rest of the berries scattered by the water, he started to pick out the poisonous ones. Thankfully, the chain linked to Light just reached to where he crouched. There were approximately 50 nightshade berries in one pile slightly off to the side. The rest were all edible. _He picked out the nightshade berries and gave it to me. This pile is all nightshade berries. There is a 97% chance that there was only one person who picked these specific berries. And in that 97%, there is a 76% chance that it was indeed Rue who picked them._ Lost in thought, he didn't realize that the others were starting to wake up.

Light woke up with a throbbing headache. He looked up to see Ryuuzaki with his thumb at his lips looking down at a pile of berries in his hand. He was obviously in thinking-mode. He noticed every time that Ryuuzaki is in his "thinking-mode" he pays little attention to the world around him. Light decided that it was now a great idea to put his mind to work. Thinking about Ryuuzaki. His slim build, hunched shoulders, wacky hair, gorgeous face. His deep, endless black eyes that showed no emotions. He followed the chain with his eyes to Ryuuzaki's hand. He was getting angry. He never had felt these emotions before and thinking about it now, was making his head ache that much worse. So Light decided he may as well try to get some more rest before the detective comes out of his daze.

* * *

Half an hour later, Ryuuzaki came to the conclusion that Rue is a threat. He would need to keep a closer eye on Near to distinguish whether or not he is a threat as well. Looking past his hands into his lap, he noticed he was rock hard. The dream he had about Light must have been on repeat in the back of his conscious while he was thinking. Looking around, he saw that nobody else was in the cave except Light and himself. He hadn't had an erection since he was much younger. He had no time for such useless things such as sex. He remembered he had one when he had woken up earlier that morning, after _the_ dream, but he ignored it. He supposed he would need to do the same with this one.

Light felt movement the second he closed his eyes to try and rest. It seems Ryuuzaki had snapped out of his daze not a moment too soon. He could feel the chains links clinking and hear Ryuuzaki's slow shuffling. Closing his eyes quickly, he pretended to sleep.

"Light-kun. Get up. It is late and we must start the fire signal." Light felt a poke in his shoulder.

Opening his eyes slowly, he blinked up at Ryuuzaki making it look like he had just woken, when in fact, it had been close to 15 minutes since he had awoken.

"I'm up, I'm up. Stop poking me!" Light faked annoyance.

Slowly getting up, Light said, "Come on Ryuuzaki, we have work to do," he turned around and flashed Ryuuzaki a bright smile with a rather seductive looking wink.

Ryuuzaki and Light then began picking up the wood they had gather the night before and set out of the cave. Once outside, they saw that Matt was with Mikami. It seemed as if they were taking a short break. Behind them, they saw a large circle of rocks where they must have placed them to ensure the fire didn't spread.

Ignoring them, Ryuuzaki and Light walked past them. They started positioning the logs in a way to make sure the fire would burn longer. They couldn't risk the fire being put out. They all knew the fire must remain burning until someone saved them. Ryuuzaki was explaining to Light how to position the logs to better keep the fire alive. He had just finished placing his logs down and looked over to Light. He was just standing there.

"Light-kun? You seem to be sleep-standing."

Light snorted at Ryuuzaki's sad attempt at a joke but figured Ryuuzaki wouldn't stop pestering him until he gave him some form of an answer. And there was no way he was going to tell him the truth about his daydream. Light turned his body away from Ryuuzaki to hide his lower body and said, "I was just thinking about my family, Ryuuzaki." With that, he walked off looking for more logs with the detective slumping behind. Unfortunately, Light was stuck with him until he decided the handcuffs were no longer needed.


	8. Chapter 8

Disaster

**A/N: I want to thank all the reviewers who have commented and keep commenting! It really makes me want to continue the story. And I will be continuing it, I just don't have much time. For those of you who don't know, I have an 8 month old baby, so I am struggling to find the time. But like I've said before, I will finish it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or any of the characters.**

* * *

The entire day was hectic. All of them were either working on the fire, or trying to find a way to build weapons for hunting. Light had been working on the fire for most of the day but found that he was extremely bored with such a small task. So he was one of the ones working on the weapons. Using a rock and a strong stick he had found, he was scraping the end of the stick with the rock, trying to create a spear. It was much more difficult than in the movies - especially when he had to keep walking around to stay near Ryuuzaki who was setting up the signal fire. Mikami and Matt were also working on the weapons. After Mikami had told Light about how he was very skilled with his fingers, Light had tried to keep his distance but found Mikami would always find a spot right next to him.

Ryuuzaki was stuck with Mello, Near and Rue working on the fire since he had the most knowledge about such things. He didn't enjoy being around them. Mello spoke too much. Near didn't speak at all. And Rue was constantly shooting seductive glances at Ryuuzaki. He had been ignoring them most of the day, but he was starting to get shivers from the unwanted glances from Rue. Ryuuzaki shot a glare at Rue who was in the midst of winking at him.

So the day went on with everyone hard at work. They had no breaks, just hard labour. And by the end of the day, everyone was exhausted. There were still a few berries left, so they decided to eat them as a sort-of celebration of the signal fire finally being lit. Everyone ate a little more than they had planned, but that was how people celebrate, right?

That night, everyone fell asleep very quickly - even Ryuuzaki. They were exhausted from all the hard work and since nothing had been out of the ordinary, they thought one night without watch wouldn't hurt. Of course Ryuuzaki and Light both had been hesitant about nobody keeping watch, but decided it would be best to let the others think that there really was no danger - even if there was. Ryuuzaki had tried to stay awake laying down so he could keep watch while appearing as if he was sleeping, but he wasn't used to such labour, and soon, had fallen into a deep slumber.

* * *

Ryuuzaki awoke to darkness. Not the night time kind of darkness, but pure black. He sat up quickly, only to be slammed back down. His wrists were tied to the sides of something. He couldn't see and there was no sound. He pulled his knees to his chest (thankfully those weren't pinned as well) and went into thinking mode. _I am blindfolded, that is certain. My wrists are bound to something metal. The handcuffs that were attaching Light-kun and I are dangling with no weight. Light-kun is no longer handcuffed to me. The last thing I remember seeing is the cave. I do remember the feeling of being carried, but at the time, I thought it was a dream. My head is slightly fuzzy which is to be expected in such circumstances, but I also feel nauseous. There is a 65% chance I have been drugged. I let my guard down._ Ryuuzaki sighed and tried to control himself. This was why he didn't sleep. He knew now was definitely not the time to be panicking. He was obviously carried here by someone. Who that was, he decided he would most likely find out soon.

Determined to find out more information faster, he called out, "Where am I?" hoping someone was there that would answer him. He had a feeling someone was in the room. A feeling of simply knowing someone was there watching him. Thankfully, a rather bland response came back.

"You're on an island in the Atlantic Ocean."

"I am quite aware of that fact." Switching tactics, he said, "Why am I bound and blindfolded?"

The man didn't respond, but Ryuuzaki heard footsteps approaching. He was shocked when he felt something touch his lips. It felt like a cup and a second later, he felt water entering his mouth. He was going to jerk away but decided it was best to take what he could get. _This could be all a part of Light-kun's plan to eliminate me. No. He has been handcuffed to me for much too long to have planned something like this. But this would be the perfect opportunity to escape me. Or he could find and kill me himself. There is also a slim chance he will come and rescue me, that is, if he is still alive._

The water was pulled away from him and the presence left his side. He heard a swish and then it was quiet. The person must have left.

* * *

Light awoke around 8:00am. Looking around, he noticed everyone else was still sleeping. He slowly stretched and closed his eyes to listen to the birds chirping just outside the cave. Unfortunately, that relaxing moment was taken away when he realized he had a rather large headache, _again._ Looking to his left where Ryuuzaki slept, he saw the handcuff chain was cut in half. _Cut in half?!_

"Ryuuzaki?!" he called out standing up at lightning speed.

Looking around, he saw the others start stirring from their sleep. _Wait. Mikami is gone. Rue is gone. Ryuuzaki is gone!_ Trying to calm himself from his thoughts that were starting to spiral out of control, he went up to Near who just so happened to be awake near the water. "Near! Did you see anything? Where is Ryuuzaki? How long have you been awake?"

Near continued to stare at the waterfall and didn't respond. Knowing he wouldn't talk, let alone answer him, he went over to Mello and Matt who were coming out of their sleep in a daze.

"Mikami, Rue and Ryuuzaki are missing." He stated hopefully looking calm.

"They are probably just outside working on the fire," Mello stretched as he replied.

"Ryuuzaki wouldn't abandon the cas - experiment! And he most certainly wouldn't wander off alone. He isn't stupid." Light responded.

Light stormed out of the cave with a huff and started frantically searching for any clues as to what happened. He looked outside the cave, around the signal fire, even inside the cave, but he saw no Ryuuzaki or any clues at all. By mid-day, Mello and Matt were starting to get worried. They too had searched around hoping that maybe they could find some clue as to where Ryuuzaki went. Mello was getting pissed off, Matt was getting antsy, Near was as stoic as usual and Light was in a panicked frenzy. He wandered off in the direction of the main beach hoping that maybe Ryuuzaki went that way. By this time, he was certain that Ryuuzaki was missing and was losing hope about finding him.

* * *

Deciding he had wandered far enough from the cave, he started heading back. _No point in getting lost myself and having the others worry._ When he got back to the cave, Near was a couple feet from the signal fire holding something in his hand attached to a branch. It looked to be a piece of fabric. Approaching him, he realized it was a ripped piece of clothing. It was white and it could have been Ryuuzaki's. _I remember looking all around here. Was it possible I missed such an obvious clue?_ Deciding that no, he wouldn't miss something that important, he snatched the clothing away from Near. It was stuck pretty deep inside a bush. _Maybe it was deep in the bush and I didn't see it. It's quite possible._ He didn't bother to ask Near anything knowing that he wouldn't answer anyways. Untangling the remainder of the clothing from the branch it was stuck to, he examined it a tad closer. It really could have been anyones clothing, but he decided to have faith - something he never did - and believe that it was Ryuuzaki's.

Looking back over to Near, he saw the boy simply watching him with an unchanging expression. Light mumbled a thank you and left toward the cave hoping to find Matt and Mello and possibly prepare to head out to find the others.

In the cave, Matt was sitting by the water watching the waterfall. They hadn't eaten much at all for a while, and you could tell they were all very hungry. Light had finished making the weapons yesterday and the plan was to go hunting today. They had all seen there fair share of wild life that could be food, so they knew they wouldn't go hungry. As long as they knew how to use these weapons anyways.

"Where's Mello?" Light asked sitting beside Matt.

"Hunting. He said he was, and I quote, 'beyond pissed' at the others missing and needed violence to cheer him up." That being said, Light showed Matt the clothing and told him what had happened. They decided together that it would be best to prepare today and set out tomorrow to find the others. Who knew, they may even come back tonight.


	9. Chapter 9

Disaster

**A/N: I hope you guys like this. I had a bit of time on my hands, so I got this chapter finished a bit faster than usual. Also, if any of you guys have any ideas or something you'd like to see happen, let me know! It might be in my story sooner or later! :) I am not sure if there will be a lemon in this story. Definitely romance, but I don't think I'm brave enough to do a lemon just yet. Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or any of the characters.**

* * *

Mello came back about an hour later carrying a deer and 2 rabbits. How he managed, Light had no idea. Obviously he had some experience in hunting that he failed to mention. They decided that Matt was probably the best cook within the group, seeing as he had told them before how he had quite a bit of experience in cooking before he arrived on this dreadful island. So while he cooked, they all decided to have a little discussion about the hunt for their friends.

"We should leave when the sun rises tomorrow and make up as much ground as we can. Who knows how far they are." Light suggested. He looked over to see Near staring at the wall of the cave. It wasn't easy to discern his expressions, but this time, Light could easily tell something was wrong. _He is probably just worried about the others. He was very close to Rue after all,_ Light thought. He didn't bother to ask him if anything was wrong seeing as he knew he never spoke. Light figured he must have been on a plane that crashed before and that's why he is where he is now. _It's traumatizing and it's no wonder he doesn't speak._

"Light? Did you hear what I just said?!" Mello asked losing his patience. He obviously didn't like to be ignored.

"Yeah, something about hunting while we look. That's a good plan. We can't afford to run out of food. Should any of us stay here to watch the fire?" Light asked, thinking if he changed the subject, Mello would forget about him not listening completely.

"It's not safe for just one of us to stay here, so maybe two people could?" Matt suggested.

"I think it's better if we all stick together. Even if someone does see the signal fire, it's not like everyone would be here." Mello said.

"And I'm not leaving this island without Ryuuzaki. That's out of the question." Light added.

That being said, they all decided that it was best for all of them to go together, and for the time being, forget about the fire.

"Oh, and we need to keep watch tonight. Light can go first!" Mello exclaimed happily.

Too tired to argue, Light agreed and the rest of the group went to sleep. Light had a lot on his mind anyways and there was no way he would get to sleep easily.

_Even though I am close to Ryuuzaki, how close is Near to Rue? How can he be sleeping at a time like this? Then again, they are probably just friends, while I...have deeper feelings for Ryuuzaki. Hang in there. I will find you Ryuuzaki and I won't stop until I do. And when I do, I won't stall my feelings I have for you any longer. I may not have another chance. I hope I find you, Ryuuzaki. Please don't die on me. I'll find you even if it kills me._

* * *

The day was extremely boring. Ryuuzaki was not accustomed to sitting around blindfolded, doing nothing all day. The man who had spoken to him earlier had come and gone as he pleased. He had brought Ryuuzaki some kind of meat as well as bread. Where the bread came from, he didn't know for certain. It was possible there was civilization on this island at some point and bread had been here before. It did taste stale, so it was a possibility. Although the odds of it staying edible were slim. His image of this island was changing as the time continued to tick. He had all day to think and that's all he has been doing. He had a couple ideas as to what was really happening on this island, but there was really no evidence of any of them being true.

So finally, night time rolled around, and the man came back. He had been asking questions all day but either received no answer, or very vague responses. All the man's answers were carefully constructed as to not give away any information. And it really irked Ryuuzaki. He was used to criminals, that was certain. But only twice had he ever had a challenge, one being the Kira case of course. And the only other case that he was challenged with was the LA BB Murder Cases. Usually he requested to see the criminals after they were caught (of course he would never let them see his face) but there were a couple times when he didn't feel the need to see them. And one of them was this criminal known as Beyond Birthday. There were quite a few other criminals that he had never met as well, but this Beyond Birthday character, he had actually wanted to see. For once, he was denied access by the higher authority figures. When he asked why he was denied, they hadn't given him much information only saying he had a strange ability that could be lethal. Later, when he hacked onto there website to find more information about this man, he only found his name, estimated date of birth, blood type, weight and height. There was no picture and absolutely no other information.

So as Ryuuzaki sat there thinking about recent cases, the man walked in. This time, he knew something was different. The mans footsteps were quicker than before and slightly louder. In the blink of an eye, his blindfold was ripped off his face. His eyes quickly adjusted seeing as it was quite dark and he laid eyes on the man in front of him. He must have ripped the blindfold off and backed away pretty quickly because he was in front of him, far enough away, that you could only make out his silhouette. Sitting in front of him was a tray of food and a cup of water.

"You may ask questions. But I won't promise you any answers." The man spoke.

"Why have you kidnapped me?" Ryuuzaki decided to start off.

"The boss said he wanted you."

"Who is your boss?"

"Can't tell you that."

"How many of you are on this island?"

"Probably more than you think."

"How long have you bee-"

"Times up!" With that, the man up and left the room.

Sighing, Ryuuzaki looked around the room he was in. It seemed like he was underground judging from the concrete walls and lack of light. There were no windows, only concrete. The ground was concrete, the door was concrete, the walls were concrete, but he was sitting on a metal bed with a mattress. He had figured he was sitting on a mattress judging from the feel of it. Looking around the room, he realized it was completely empty. It seemed like it could have been a bomb shelter, minus all the supplies. He looked in the top corners of the room searching for cameras, which he found. They were filming in just about every direction. There was absolutely no blind spots judging from the angles of the cameras.

Suddenly, the cuffs on his wrists snapped open. _Well that was unexpected._ He looked around the room once again suspiciously. Glaring directly at the cameras, knowing somebody was definitely watching him, he slowly stood up and stretched. _Are they planning to let me move freely during the night? Is this a one time thing? I am not certain if these people plan on harming me or are just confining me for other purposes._ Seeing as he was almost certain he was drugged, he decided they definitely weren't looking to be friends.

Looking down at the tray of food, he saw there was bread, a banana and what looked to be cooked fish. He truly didn't enjoy fish in the least, but once again he ate, knowing he had to stay alive as long as possible. Chances are, Light was going to be searching for him and it would be best to be found alive. But judging from the way he has been handled, it didn't take a genius to know these men mean't business. They were obviously smart and most likely had experience doing this type of kidnapping before.

After eating, he decided to check to see if the door was locked. The chances of it being unlocked were 11%. So it was to his surprise that he found the door was unlocked. He slowly poked his head around the corner and found himself looking down a hallway. Looking left, he saw the hallway went about 50 meters until there was a door at the end. Looking to the right, the hallway was long, and it was so dark, that he couldn't see the end of it. Once again, everything he saw was concrete. He cautiously stepped out of his room, looking around. He looked to the ceiling and found a bunch more cameras, again, with no blind spots. It seemed the person or persons watching him thought this was some kind of game. And although he decided to explore that night to try and find a way out, one thing was for certain, he would not let his guard down this time.

* * *

Back in the cave, Near had awoken to take over the watch and Light was laying on the blankets. It was a hot night and much too hot to have blankets covering him. He had been trying to sleep for the last hour, but couldn't. Not just couldn't, he wouldn't. Even though the chances of Ryuuzaki coming back at night were slim to none, he stayed up hoping to all holy that Ryuuzaki would return. _I knew someone should have stayed up! If I hadn't let my guard down, Ryuuzaki wouldn't be missing. He could be sleeping next to me right now..I could have told him how I felt._ But the what-ifs weren't going to get Ryuuzaki back, so instead, he promised himself that this time, he would not let his guard down. He would save Ryuuzaki even if it mean't his death. And that's when he realized how much more important Ryuuzaki was to him than being Kira was.


End file.
